


Teardrops On My Guitar: Sing Me the Truth

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Taylor Swift 2021 Iwaoi Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, School Show, Singing, Songfic, guitar playing, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “She’d better hold you tight, give you all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she’s lucky ‘cause… You’re the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.” He watched as Tooru’s eyes widened slowly, as if finally understanding Hajime’s words and what they truly meant.orIwaizumi participates in a school show and confesses to Oikawa in the form of a song.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Taylor Swift 2021 Iwaoi Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085273
Kudos: 9





	Teardrops On My Guitar: Sing Me the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I changed some of the lyrics to fit but otherwise it's Iwaizumi singing to Oikawa in front of their school <3

**_“I’ll bet she’s beautiful, that girl he talks about_ **

**_And she’s got everything that I have to live without”_ **

Hajime strummed at the guitar settled against him, eyes closed as he let the familiarity of the song take over. He had all of it memorized. It was impossible not to when it was a song that encompassed the very emotions he felt for his best friend.

“ _ You look at me _ …” he started, voice ringing out into the room. “ _ I fake a smile so you won’t see that I want and I’m needing everything that we should be _ .” His fingers danced the familiar tune and he could barely hear the quiet rustling from the crowd before him as the song played in his head.

“ _ I’ll bet she’s beautiful, that girl you talk about, and she’s got everything that I have to live without _ .” The gasps that rang through the room weren’t enough to make him open his eyes but he knew if he did he’d find a mix of shock and surprise. This wasn’t just a song about love, but a coming out one too. He was telling everyone in the crowd how he felt.

“ _ You talk to me. I laugh ‘cause it’s so damn funny that I can’t even see anyone when you’re with me _ .” Tooru. Oikawa Tooru was sitting in that crowd. Hajime knew he was. He also knew that his pretty little girlfriend was settled right beside him. He ignored the pain in his chest at that thought as he continued the song.

“ _ You say you’re so in love, you’ve finally got it right. I wonder if you know you’re all I think about at night _ .” He finally opened his eyes, looking out into the darkened room. “ _ You’re the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star _ .” The song was almost too personal to be shared with such a large crowd but it was really only intended for one person. He only cared about one person.

“ _ You’re the song in the car I keep singing, don’t know why I do _ …” He felt tears build up in his eyes and nearly laughed at how well his emotions were synced with the song. He was so helpless to the feelings hidden away in his heart- the ones now being sang out into the audience.

“ _ You walk by me. Can’t you tell that I can’t breathe? And there you go, so perfectly… The kind of flawless I wish I could be _ .” His movements almost stalled when his eyes finally landed on Tooru in the crowd and he found his friend staring at him with rapt attention as their eyes met.

“ _ She’d better hold you tight, give you all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she’s lucky ‘cause… You’re the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _ .” He watched as Tooru’s eyes widened slowly, as if finally understanding Hajime’s words and what they truly meant. When Hajime noticed the girl seated next to him touch his arm Tooru flinched, never breaking eye contact with Hajime as he said something to her.

“ _ The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. You’re the song in the car I keep singing, don’t know why I do _ …” Hajime felt the first slide down his cheek as his eyes overflowed, pouring out and down just as the lyrics fell from his lips.

“ _ So I walk home alone, as I turn off the light. I’ll put your picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight _ .” He shuddered, breaking away from his friend's pained gaze to look down at the movement of his fingers on the guitar strings, his vision blurry from the continuing flow of tears that didn’t seem to want to stop.

“ _ ‘Cause you’re the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only one who’s got enough of me to break my heart. You’re the song in the car I keep singing, don’t know why I do _ …” He went into the final ending notes with a shaky exhale, not bothering to force anything as his real emotions shined through.

“ _ You’re the time taken up, but there’s never enough and you’re all that I need to fall into… _ ” He glanced up in Tooru’s direction one last time to find tears spilling down his face, the lights making the tracks down his cheeks shine from Hajime’s view on the stage as he finished the song.

“ _ You look at me. I fake a smile so you won’t see _ …” The room went quiet as he finished and before anybody could react he stood abruptly, guitar gripped in hand as he walked off the small stage.

“Iwaizumi-san, that was really good!” He kept his head down and brushed past, wiping at his eyes with the heel of his palm.

“Thanks,” he muttered, moving until he could push out of the room and into the school hallway. He set his guitar down by the wall and cursed under his breath as he rubbed at the final tears streaking down his face. He looked up when new footsteps approached, racing closer until the person came to a sudden halt. Hajime found himself face to face with Tooru as his friend panted, chest rising and falling with the tears still trekking down his face.

“Hajime, why didn’t you tell me?” He didn’t respond, only stood motionless as they stared at each other. “If I had known-”

“You should go back to your girlfriend,” he cut in, stopping Tooru. “I’ll be fine. Just… give me some space and everything will go back to normal.”

“No.” He blinked in surprise, taken aback by the force of Tooru’s tone. “Hajime, I don’t  _ want _ things to go back to normal.”

“Then what do you want?” Tooru waved his hands between them, a sob escaping him as he shook.

“This!  _ Us _ !” Hajime took a step back, brow creasing in confusion.

“What?” In seconds Tooru was on him, kissing him hard on the mouth. When he pulled away Hajime gasped, eyes blown wide as he stared into his friend’s own watery ones.

“I want to be with you.” Hajime opened his mouth to speak but Tooru yanked him into a tight embrace, clinging to him desperately as he sobbed into Hajime’s shoulder. Despite his shock Hajime clung back, reveling in the comfort of being held by his best friend and the person he loved.

“Do you mean it?” He asked hesitantly, still unsure if anything happening was actually real.

“Of course I do,” Tooru whispered, hiccuping a sob. “Always with you, Iwa-chan.” Hajime felt himself smile, relief flooding him as he held Tooru tighter.

“Okay,” he breathed, closing his eyes. “Okay.”

**_“‘Cause he’s the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_ **

**_The only one who’s got enough of me to break my heart”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
